


Cuddle Puddle

by SAValentine



Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [5]
Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: MC is non-binary, Multi, Other, just cuddles and some silliness, more fluffy than romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: Obey Me! Drabble: Just an idea I had. My MC (Chris) just really likes cuddles and Asmo knows it.Pairing: Asmo x MC [with hints of MC x Mammon and Beel in there.]
Relationships: And implied Beel/MC, Asmodeus/MC, Implied Mammon/MC
Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Cuddle Puddle

_I really needed to stop letting Mammon and Beel fall asleep in my bed after watching some show._ Chris thought, shifting slightly in the bed, arm around one of the brothers. _It’s nice to have someone to cuddle sometimes._ The bed was just not designed for three people like this. It got crowded and stuffy too easily. Especially since neither of the demon boys slept small. Chris could feel the weight of one brother [Beel probably] laid out on top of the blankets next to the wall. And Mammon’s light muttering was coming from--

Not in their arms. No, Mammon’s voice was coming from behind Chris, and there were arms wrapped around their waist to match. Which meant that another brother had snuck into the bed at some point.

Cracking an eye open, Chris blinked away the haze of sleep to peer at the brother in their arms.

And was not at all surprised to find Asmodeus. 

“Asmo, what the fuck?” They muttered, pinching the demon’s side slightly, causing him to wake with a slight [almost erotic sounding] gasp. “When did you get into my bed?”

  
A pleased, languid smile was sent back their way, and Chris let him turn to face them. Asmodeus whispered back, the two of them now careful not to wake up the others. “I heard you were having a sleepover and I just had to join!” 

“Without your shirt?” Chris teased. Then stopped, lifting up the blanket to peek under and frowning slightly, head snapping back up to Asmo with a blush. “Are you wearing anything?”

  
The avatar of lust pouted. He had said that he sleeps au natural, but Chris had insisted on some level of clothing if sharing a bed just for cuddling and-- Asmo shook his head and took their hand, moving it down his side to his hip, guiding their fingers to touch silk fabric covering his skin. “If I’m going to be naked for you, I’m not going to let you miss the sight by sleeping.”

Chris sighed, fingers lingering over the fabric, rubbing it between their fingertips for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” They yawned slightly, hand moving back to his side and pulling him closer. “I’m still tired, so if you’re staying, hope you don’t mind more sleeping.”

Asmodeus smiled at Chris as their eyelids began to droop back down, leaning closer and pressing his lips gently against their cheek. The affection was meant with a hum of pleasure, letting Asmo’s arms tangle around their body, nudging Mammon’s arms out of his way. “Your bed is better for cuddle piles.”


End file.
